Humanity's Strongest Soldiers (Levi X Reader)
by Aloeeeee
Summary: You are Yukine Sanders, humanity's strongest female soldier. But that's not all. Captain Levi instantly recognises you from a past he doesn't want to remember. Will he finally warm up to you?
1. 1: The 104th Training Corps

Author Note:

The name of the main character (you) will be Yukine Sanders.

Chapter One: The 104th Training Corps

 **[Your POV]**

I stood on the dry ground, my face solemn, looking straight ahead. Commander Shadis marched across the rows of rookie cadets, barking at them.

"Oi, kid! Who the hell are you?" His answer to the cadet's name always went along these lines: "That so? That's a name fit for a retard!" and "You should make first-rate Titan feed!" and so on.

Poor guys. _Especially_ Potato Girl. What a dumbass. He never demanded for my name because of my walk though Hell nine years back. No family. No friends. All eaten by Titans. How pathetic. My face says it all.

But I suppose that's why I'm here. So I won't die like them.

~Later~

All the girls were sitting in their bunk beds, chatting to each other. Me? Just blasting music into my ears. Trying to relax.

I was relaxing for quite a while until Mina suggested to get to know each other by playing 20 questions. But then it became 5 questions.

After a long wait, the moment I dreaded most came.

"Yukine?"

I unplugged my earphones and stopped the music. "Yeah, fire away."

1\. "Favourite Colour?"

"Blue. Or green."

2\. "Height?"

"Shorter than all of you."

3\. "Age?"

"10."

"So you're 1 year younger than the required age? How'd you get in?" Historia gasped.

"You must have a lot of talent!"

"Cool!"

This was the reaction I hated. I really didn't want them to think I was a show-off.

"Anyways, besides my age, what are the remaining two questions?" I tried brushed the shocked reactions.

4\. "Favourite drink?"

"Black tea. I love tea. So much that I want to open a tea shop." I chuckled.

5\. "And…. Do you have a crush or a boyfriend?"

"Nah. We're here to survive and kill the Titans, not be in a romance drama. But, maybe in the future."

 _Maybe that wasn't as bad I thought it would be…_

~After~

"Hurry up, retards! My grandma can run faster!" Commander Shadis yelled.

Running with 10 KGs of equipment was hard enough, but it of course, it _had_ to rain. Despite my struggles, I managed to stay ahead pf the group. With each step, I pushed myself more.

Commander Shadis' reports on the cadets:

 **Reiner Braun**. Terrific mind and constitution. Well-respected by his comrades.

 **Armin Arlert**. Lacking badly in physical ability, but his intelligence is superb.

 **Annie Leonhart**. Gifted with the sword, but lacks in teamwork.

 **Bertolt Hoover**. Lots of talent, but not aggressive enough.

 **Jean Kirstein**. A natural on ODM, but is an insufferable smart-ass.

 **Sasha Blouse**. Unusually fine instincts, but does not share them with her teammates.

 **Connie Springer**. Agile, but needs a lot more wits and intelligence.

 **Mikasa Ackerman**. Proficient in each area of training. She is a talented cadet.

 **Eren Yeager**. No specific excellence in any area, but has more purpose than any other cadet.

 **Yukine Sanders**. Extremely terrifying talent in each and every aspect of any training. The perfect cadet.

 **[Your POV]**

 _Finally. It's hand-to-hand combat._

I went from cadet to cadet. Fighting them was easy enough. In one or two moves, I could take them down easily. Even Mikasa.

~Time Skip (2 years later)~


	2. 2: Boys vs Girls

Chapter Two: Boys vs Girls

~Time Skip~

 **[Your POV]**

A few months before graduation, the whole cadet squad was playing Capture the Flag: Boys vs Girls in the forest beside training grounds.

"We are so gonna kick the girls' asses. Right guys?" Jean hollered.

"That's unadulterated casual sexual harassment. But then you would get charged. Then we all won't have to see your ugly face ever again!" I mocked.

As I said that, the girls 'ooooh'-ed.

Jean _obviously_ couldn't find a comeback for that, so Eren saved him by saying: "Let's just start the game already."

It was as plain as day the boys didn't have a single plan or trick up their sleeve. That made it easy for the attackers (Mikasa and I) to clear the whole area, while the defenders (the rest of the girls) to fend off the rest of the weaker boys. Although there were more boys than girls, we already knew that we would win.

 **[Levi's POV]**

Some Survey Corp soldiers were taking a break from work and going into the forest to practice skills in the forest in mini groups. The Levi Squad, Zoë and a few others had been training for a while, so we took a break under the tall trees. Immediately, we noticed that there was some boys hiding in the trees while some were standing in the open.

It so happened that the moment I took a sip out of some black tea, we heard a whoop. A girl with peachy-blond hair jumped out from the tree landed on a boy's shoulders. "Sorry, Connie!" she yelled as he crumpled to the ground in pain.

As she said that, a boy with short, cropped blond hair dropped out of the tree. "You're going to pay for that, Yukine! You're going down!" he yelled. "But not if you go down first!" she retorted.

She leapt over his head, and with a quick swing of her arm to his back, he fell down. "What did I tell you?" she said as she jumped onto a branch and scampered away. "Levi, did you see that?" Zoë asked. "She's so agile. We should totally ask her to join!" "High fliers like her will get a high ranking and join the Military Police. I doubt she'll want to risk her life and join us." I answered. "Come on. Break's over. Let's get back to training."

 **[Your POV]**

While jumping from branch to branch, I scanned the area for any boys. Then I heard it. The soft rustling of leaves. Someone walking. Then the snapping of a branch.

Soundlessly, I made my way towards the sound, and yelled, "Gotcha, you sneaky little-"

Instead of a brown leather jacket, I found myself staring at a short man with black hair, dull blue eyes, wearing a green cape with.

 _Shit. Captain Levi. Wrong dude._

 _Though, what's he doing here?_

At that thought, I lost my balance, fell, but managed to land on two feet after an impressive front flip. When I looked up, a stoic gaze met mine.

"Uh…"

 _Shit. Mind blank._

"Uh…"

 _Screw that. Just leave._

 _Leave now. Leave now. Leave now._

"Sorry, sir. Please forget what just happened. I'm going to go now."

I swung back onto the branch and tried to forget about it.

 _How embarrassing. I can still feel him staring at me._

~Later~

The girls won. Obviously. As a reward, the boys had to be our servants for a day. Eren was my servant. He was lucky he was my childhood friend.

After getting changed, Mikasa and I went to the mess hall together, chuckling about the day's events. I missed out the part about Captain Levi.

When we got to the mess hall, a fight had broken out between Jean and Eren. Again. Before their fists collided with their faces, I was already there. I shoved Eren aside gently, while pinning Jean's arms behind his back.

At that moment, the wooden door opened and Commander Shadis peeped out of the ajar door.

"What's this big racket about?" he thundered.

"Sasha passed some gas, sir." I said as I raised my hand.

"Why am I not surprised? God. Learn some self-control."

~After Dinner~

After making some black tea, I snuck out of my cabin as soon as everyone had gone to sleep. I lay down on the grass beside the forest to look at the stars.

 _One day, I will get the chance to explore the outside world. One day._


	3. 3: Stargazing

Chapter Three: Stargazing

There I was, just sitting there on the branch of a tree, sipping my black tea. It was perfect. That was when I heard rustling below me. It was so dark, but I could make out a figure, leaning against the bark of the tree. I decided to slurp extra loud so that they would hear me.

Me: *slurp slurp*

Person: Nice night tonight, isn't it?

 _Not exactly the reaction I hoped for, but I'll go with it._

Me: *slurp slurp*

Person: What are you doing up there?

 _What a weirdo._

Me: *slurp slurp*

 _Awkward much..._

Person: Fine then. Ignore me. Tch.

Me: *slurp slurp*

Person: What are you drinking? And could you be a little more quiet?

Me: Fine. I'll tell you. But don't laugh.

Person: Sure.

Me: Black tea.

Person: You like black tea?

Me: I knew it. Go on, tease me, but it'll still be my favourite drink.

Person: No, that's not it. I love tea. Black tea, specifically.

Me: Really? I've finally met a sane person in this world. My name's Yukine. Yukine Sanders.

Person: My name's-

Me: SHIT!

Person: What?

A bright beam of light illuminated the area. Hiding behind the trunk of the tree, I waited for it to disappear. When it did, I said goodbye to the person and scampered away into the darkness.

I had made sure to leave the cabin window open for an easier entrance. I slipped into the room, tucked myself into bed, and fell asleep once my head touched the pillow.

~In the morning~

"Rise and shine, girls!" I yelled. I only had a few hours of sleep, but yet I was always the earliest to wake up and the most energised in the morning. As usual.

The girls mumbled and groaned, but forced themselves to get changed. It was a free day today. I did my peachy-blonde ombre hair into a loose braid, put on a simple white top, some denim shorts and the Training Cadet leather jacket.

After a filling breakfast at the mess hall, where the boys had challenged us to a rematch of Capture the Flag, but this time, with water balloons. Basically, to get a player out, you hit the with water balloons, and the remaining players go after the flag.

It sounded easy enough, but I warned the girls that the boys might have a trick up their sleeve.  
So we devised a plan of our own in case things went wrong.

~After~

"3... 2... 1... Begin!"

As usual, the beginning was a messy start. Everyone was running amok, screaming, yelling, and dodging water balloons. Well, at least the guys were.

We stood rooted to the spot, throwing balloons.

All but me.

"5 out! 9 more!" Mikasa yelled. "Switch to Plan B!"

That was my cue.

Concealed up in a tall tree, I dropped down on my stomach and aimed my gun.

Aim.

Fire.

I heard a scream. Marco. Good.

Next target.

Within 10 minutes, the whole guy squad was soaked. But none of the girls were.

I hopped out of the tree and hi-fived the girls.

"That makes 2 wins! In a row!" I mocked the boys later at the dinner table.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Eren said. "But we'll win next time!" But I wasn't listening. The moment he finished speaking, I yelled, "Shit! I forgot that we were graduating tomorrow!"

As soon as I said that, everyone laughed. It seemed like everyone else forgot too.

 **[Levi's POV]**

"Captain Levi!" Hanji burst into my office, pushing the door out of its hinges while she was at it.

"Tch. What do you want?"

"You know that girl, the one with the blond hair? The one that I thought would be a great addition to your team? Yeah. I did a little background research on her, and turns out she's graduating top-of-the-class!"

"And?"

" _And,_ she's got a bad rep with the MP's because of her criminal records in the past, which means she's not going to join them anytime soon. I doubt she's going to join Garrison because it's too laid-back. We should _totally_ recruit her, like, now!"

"Why should we do that? Just wait for her to apply!"

"I thought you might've recognised her straight away, but I guess not. The MP's reports on the cadets came in today- look, this one's hers."

She tossed a file onto the table. I opened it, and there, at the top in bold, read:

 **YUKINE MARI SANDERS**

Age: 14  
Occupation: Cadet, Thug (Former)  
Birthday: 15 September

"Read the bottom if you still don't recognise her."

At the bottom, read:

Other: Demon Swordsgirl, Black Blade (former nicknames)

As I read it, my eyes widened.

 _Peachy-blonde hair.  
15 September.  
Thug.  
_ _Black Blade._

It all made sense now. All of that. It had to mean one thing.

 _Mari._


End file.
